1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors and, more particularly, to a surface mounted electrical connector and a method of mounting the electrical connector.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
Electrical receptacle connectors which are connected to printed circuit boards, proximate an edge of the printed circuit board, and which are used as a very high density cable interconnect (VHDCI) to connect an electrical cable to the printed circuit board, are known in the art. Examples of such connectors are sold by FCI USA, Inc. of Etters, Pa. under model numbers 74337-001, 72405-001 and 84696-003. There is a desire to provide VHDCI electrical connectors as surface mount electrical connectors. A desire also exists to connect two VHDCI electrical connectors to a single printed circuit board at a same location, but on opposite sides of the printed circuit board. However, because of very small connector contact pitch, problems in precise positioning and holding of the electrical connector to the board would be encountered when attempting to surface mount connect a VHDCI electrical connector to a printed circuit board. A need exits for a system which can locate and hold a VHDCI electrical connector to a printed circuit board until the connectors are permanently attached to the board.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, an electrical connector is provided comprising a housing and at least one electrical contact. The housing has a first side with a first section and a second section. The first section is adapted to contact a first side of an electronic component and be fixed thereto. The second section comprises a positioning locator standoff adapted to be located in front of a second side of the electronic component for contacting a cooperating electrically non-mating electrical connector at the first side of the housing when the housing is located against the first side of the electronic component. The electrical contact is connected to the housing and has a first end adapted to be attached to the electronic component.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, an electrical connector is provided comprising at least one electrical contact; a housing member having the at least one electrical contact connected thereto; and at least one hold down connected to the housing member. The hold down comprises a first section and a second section angled relative to the first section. The first section is stationarily fixed to the housing member. The second section comprises a substantially planar flat bottom surface adapted to be soldered to a mounting surface of an electronic component and a front positioning projection extending past the planar flat bottom surface adapted to contact a positioning surface at an end edge of the electronic component which is angled relative to the mounting surface.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, an electrical component assembly is provided comprising an electronic component; a first electrical connector fixedly connected on a first side of the electronic component; and a second electrical connector fixedly connected on an opposite second side of the electronic component. Portions of first and second housings of the respective first and second electrical connectors extend past an end edge of the electronic component and contact each other.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, an electrical connector positioning device is provided comprising electrical connector holders pivotably connector to each other at a pivot location and a control for moving the holders about the pivot location. Each holder is adapted to individually hold a separate electrical connector. Each connector comprises a housing and at least one electrical contact. The holders can pivotably move to move electrical connectors, connected to the holders, against another member located between the electrical connectors.
In accordance with one method of the present invention, a method of connecting electrical connectors to an electronic component is provided comprising steps of connecting two electrical connectors to a positioning device, each electrical connector comprising a housing and electrical contacts; and moving the positioning device to move the two electrical connectors in opposite directions towards each other to at least partially sandwich the electronic component between the two electrical connectors at an edge of the electronic component.